Claire is attacked
by Clyrnin4EVAH
Summary: Claire is attacked one day and soon becomes ill.. but what with? Will Shane support her or does she seek comfort in the form of someone else... or something else..? Rated T for Tanith (Skulduggery Pleasant) just to be safe! Crap summary, please R&R
1. Attacked!

**_Hey y'all over on the other side of the screen! I really do hope that you enjoy they story - It also would be appreciated, majorly, if you were to review (Negative and Positive ones will help- they all help a writer flourish and grow, do they not?)!_**

 ** _What is your opinion on the 'Clyrnin' idea? I really do think that *spoilers* at the end of Daylighters Claire and Shane shouldn't have gotten married! I mean, what has he done for her. Heck, he almost got her and Eve raped! All because he couldn't handle a 'little' vampire problem with Oliver! I mean, she's saved his freaking life more than once! He's gotten jealous over Myrnin! MYRNIN AND CLAIRE SHOULD BE TOGETHER! I MEAN, THEY BELONG TOGETHER... (sure,_** __ ** _Myrnin_** __ ** _has tried to kill Claire on more than one occasion but 1. he was infected with Bishop's *damn him!* disease and 2. he had absolutely no memory of little Claire! Wouldn't you try and kill someone who came into your workplace, went over to the machine that RUNS Morganville and declared that your love of your life was dead! I certainly would, even though I'm not a crazy, *but hot* bipolar vampire!_**

 ** _Sorry for rambling on so..._**

 _ **With lots and lots of love,**_

 _ **Jessica - your loyal writer. 3**_

 _ **Morganville Vampires – Myrnin is Life…**_

 _She never got the chance to tomorrow. She never saw the overwhelming tears of those close to her. She never felt what true love would bring… it all ended that day. In one minute… in one minute she was dead. Gone – forever. The man would take all that from her- her future, her life, children, heck! Even grandchildren… they would all be gone because he took it from her. He took it from her…_

 _The night was dark and a girl is walking down a dank, mouldy and wet alleyway – towards the monster… She will never know off what lies ahead… never will know. Not until the last minute of her life…_

 _ **2 minutes, 23 seconds left.**_

 _She was unaware of the… monster that was hearing her heartbeat, drinking in the scent of her delicious, sweet blood. He followed her heartbeat, slowly, slowly, stalking her… the hunter hunting the prey… but she didn't know she was the prey. He did, she didn't. She would never-ever, know._

 _ **2 minutes 14 seconds left.**_

 _He slowly, ever so slightly inched closer to her, closer to his prey…_

 _ **2 minutes, 4 seconds left.**_

 _He started whispering, slow, menacing whispers, echoing around the alleyway, causing her to snap her head upwards. "Who's there?" She shouted, unaware of the threat posting to her already fragile body – She let the fear dawdle in her voice._

 _ **1 minute, 20 seconds left.**_

 _Then the monster sprung out, catching her from behind, unawares. She spun around and grabbed something out of her bag- a silver dagger. She wouldn't even get close enough to inflict any damage. She struck her leg out, hoping to make him fall, but failed – only aggravating him further. He grabbed her hands, pinning them to her back and she cried out in fear. His fangs sunk into his mouth and pierced her skin. She released another blood-curdling cry- but no one would come. Everyone knew the dangers of helping someone in Morganville. No one would help. She was stuck, alone, and gone._

 _ **1 minute – then it was all over.**_

 _The monster only took one minute to drain her. One minute to end her life. She was a smart kid, loved, popular and kind. You don't get many of them around- not anymore… the monster was killing them all off… But that would all change the day_ she _would come. She would change them all- and for the good…_

 _A woman found her body in the bin the next day – that woman was her mother. She frantically grabbed for her phone, tears pouring down her cheeks, and dialled 911…_

 **Welcome to Morganville! You'll never want to leave!**

I glanced up from my homework and cursed. It was dark outside… oh, Michael, Eve and Shane were going to be peeved… I would have to walk home, in the dark. In the dark… in Morganville… Oh, crap – and alone.

I shoved all my books into my bag, closed it and ran towards the door. Thank God for Amelie's Protection, eh? I ran into the dark night and bolted down the street. Then I heard a cry for help. I ran towards the sound of the cry and realised too late that it was a trap… oh, come on! Then a pair of fangs pierced my skin, causing me to cry out in alarm. As he was draining me, the darkness started to become too much and I closed my heavy eyelids and welcomed the darkness like an old friend.

I awoke when it was light- oh crap! How long was I here?! I ran back home to The Glass House and opened the door to be launched into the arms of a frantic Eve.

"Claire Bear! Oh, thank God your-" Then she saw the marks on my neck and cried out. "Oh Claire, what happened to you!?" She said Michael, froze when he saw the marks on my neck.

"Eve?" I asked. It was getting quite… dizzy. "Eve, i-" then I passed out again.

 **Eve's Point of View.**

 _Where is she! She's been gone all night and day… oh, crap. I hope the vamps didn't get her! I started pacing the room when Michael interrupted my train of thought-" Eve, calm down. She'll be okay. This is Claire were talking about… Claire-Danvers-Who-Saves-Everyone. Responsible Claire. She'll be ok…" He said, in his calming and soothing voice – although you could see the concern on his face._

 _"Or she was too tired after her 'busy' time with Myrnin… fang banger…" He said, and Michael sped over to him._

 _"Take. That. Back! All she's done is put up with all your accusations… stop it! She doesn't deserve you! If I were Claire you'd be a single man right now, and if it weren't for her you wouldn't have a home. I swear to God Shane- cut all the crap!" Michael shouted to Shane._

 _Then the door opened and in stumbled Claire._

 _"Claire Bear! Oh, thank God your-" Then I saw the marks on her neck and cried out. "Oh Claire, what happened to you!?" I asked, sensing Michael freeze behind me._

 _"Eve?" She asked, weakly. "Eve I-" then she passed out._

 **Oh, hello again!**

 **Myrnin: Hello my loyal peasants! Bring me my doughnuts!**

 **Claire: *rolls eyes* Has anyone seen Myrnin's Vampire Bunny slippers? I swear I put them somewhere in the fire...**

 **Myrnin: You did what!?**

 **Oliver: Hello, fool.**

 **Me: *gasps* Oliver and Myrnin! Two of the best vampires in Morganville in my story! I think I might faint...**

 **Claire: You so have a crush on Oliver and Myrnin!** **  
** **Me: *blushes like a lobster* I do not!** **  
** **Claire: Do so!** **  
** **Me: Ugh, fine! I do! So what?!**

 **Oliver + Myrnin: Why him! What's wrong with just me!**

 **Me: *giggles* Because 1. Oliver is badass, cool and just... badass 2. Myrnin is A, hot, B, mental, C, hot and D, He's bipolar! He manic! That's awesome... like the Joker... And we all know what a legend he is!** **  
** **Oliver: *rolls eyes* Remember guys, Jessie *ignores death glare given* doesn't own ANY of the Morganville characters (although there may be some in the future!) and wants you all to know that Oliver is the best!** **  
** **Me: I did not say that! I said Myrnin is the best!** **  
** **Myrnin: Aha! *ego inflates* see! The fandom is mine... bow to me, peasant...**

 **Amelie: I will do no such thing, Myrnin. Now apologise to Oliver, or so be on your head...**

 **Myrnin: Sorry, Founder. Sorry,** _ **Founder's 'toy'!**_

 _ **Me: Cya guys! Rate and review otherwise I burn Common Ground's down!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oliver: What! I am so going to drain you...**_

 _ **Me: *shrieks and runs away* Byeeee..e.e.e.e.e.e.e.e**_

 _I_


	2. A new character comes to Morganville!

_**Me: Hey, hey, hey! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my previous chapter! I know it's only been a day but someone has requested a new chapter so a new chapter I bring! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Myrnin: Thanks for reviewing, my vampire bunny slippers weren't burnt!**_

 _ **Claire: Are you so sure…?**_

 _ **Me: Remember, I do not own any of the Morganville Vampire characters, they all belong the amazing Rachel Caine!**_

 _ **Previously…**_

 _"Claire Bear! Oh, thank God your-" Then I saw the marks on her neck and cried out. "Oh Claire, what happened to you!?" I asked, sensing Michael freeze behind me._

 _"?" She asked, weakly. "Eve I-" then she passed out._

 _ **Now…**_

 _Claire's Point of View._

 _I awoke stifling a yawn and looked around me. I was in the Glass House living room (thank God!) with a blanket covering me – don't forget the four people staring at me… wait, four?! I opened my eyes and saw Shane, Eve, Michael and… Myrnin? What was he doing her…? Then I remembered and my eyes widened…_

 _Oh, oh yeah… I was attacked. By a vampire… After all I did for them… saving them from a horrible destiny… bastards!  
"What're you staring at?" I mumbled and they snapped their heads towards me. Myrnin rushed over to me and asked, "Fy annwyl. What happened, little bird. Who attacked you? Because I swear to-" He said, but I shushed him._

 _"It was… oh God. No, no I will no betray him!" I said and frantically threw the blanket of my body. They stared at me shocked, and I ran out of the house… I couldn't betray him! He… sure, he almost killed me but we're family! He… he had to, right? He couldn't survive a year without my… without my blood. It was my fault… I… I cursed him, I need to go to him… now!  
_

_**20 minutes later, and lots of running…**_

 _I gasped, shocked at what I saw… "Rapheal? You… you're alive!" I cried out and flung myself into his arms. Rapheal… he's alive!  
"Clarissa?" He whispered, to nobody and everybody…_

 _"Rapheal! I- I missed you so much… I- this town is full of vampires, some good, some bad… Amelie is – Amelie is their leader. She doesn't recognise me, nor does Myrnin… I think I've deceived them well enough, but… there's a slight problem, Rapheal. I can't and I won't, destroy Myrnin. He's… I love him, I think. Yes, I do… I love him." I said and broke down in his arms._

 _"Clarissa?" He said, his love for me showing in his eyes. "You're my sister… I will always support you. But doesn't he have the disease? He could… snap and have an episode. I don't want to lose you, not again. I thought_ _ **you**_ _were dead… I mourned you. We all did. Look around, we await your command, sister. We are here for you. But are you here for us?"_

 _"Where is- where's father?" I said, searching his eyes for the answer…  
"Clarissa, father is- father was attacked one day… The covenant decided he was getting too powerful… they killed him because he was gaining power but you… they do not know of the extent of your power… they must never know, not if you want to live. Imagine, they killed father for he was gaining power – but what will they do to you? They will do much, much worse Clarissa… and I don't want to see you in that pain… go to Myrnin, tell him of the truth, but… don't leave me out. Tell him __**everything**_ _you know… It's your only hope." He replied. I heard something behind me and I spun around to address them… it was Myrnin._

 _"Myrnin…? How did you… why did you..?" I asked, and he just stared me.  
"Fy nghariad? You said you, you love me?" He whispered, almost to himself but I heard. Of course I did._

 _"I… yes. But, you won't love me. Not after… not after what I've done in the past… You're saying you don't recognise me? Do you remember, 1786, a girl, Clarissa, was at your house… helping you. And… afterwards, she, she kissed you, she told you she loved you… and you let her go – but only because of the disease. You loved her back, remember? You said to her… 'if I ever lose you, and I'm loosing you now, but I will always,_ _ **always,**_ _find you. Because, fy nghariad, I love you, and I always will… and should I find you, on that day, I would ask you to marry me but I can't… because this… disease eating away at my brain…' then- then you started crying… you broke down and you started crying and she responded… ' Myrnin, I love you… I always will, always have.. and I'll wait. I'll wait until the planets align, until the sun stops. I will wait until the end. I will wait for_ _ **you.**_ _' Myrnin… I waited… I-I'm right here…" I said, my voice breaking towards the end… this is the man I love… I always loved him… but he never remembered me… "But, Myr… you didn't wait… Ada… You loved her, you didn't wait… not like I did… it's been, what, 250+ years? I waited a 3 lifetimes for you… but you didn't me…" I started crying… the well I had built up, just collapsed and along with it I did. I just hit the floor, these conflicting emotions raging through my body… Myrnin just looked… emotionless. Like it was another one of his dreams. Then he snapped out of it, rushed towards me and held me like a baby- gently rocking me forwards and backwards… "You said you'd find me… Myrnin… I waited for so long… I- I thought you were dead… Rapheal saw me… he stopped me from… from… Oh god Myrnin… I missed you so much… I love you so much. But you never waited…" Myrnin looked at me, his eyes full of love, compassion and… lust._

 _"What did he stop you from?" He asked, his voice a whisper – he didn't want to know the answer… I could see it in his eyes._

 _"I- it doesn't matter…"_

 _"Yes, it does." He snapped back edgily…_

 _"Do you really want to know…?" I said hoarsely, I was afraid of what he'd do if he was to find the answer…_

 _"Yes, my love, I have to…"_

 _"Well… when I thought you'd died, I was angry, devoid and lost. I… I tried to kill myself… but Rapheal… he came into my room… he, he turned me… into a… witch… but he saved my life Myrnin… When I came to Morganville, when I signed the contract with you I had no idea how_ _ **close**_ _to me you were… just streets away. When I started work with you and you… and you didn't recognise me… it just tore me up inside. I went back into the state before, I hid it well. From everyone… no one, not even_ _ **you**_ _knew the grief inside me… I just didn't know what to do, Myr. I was crushed inside, with no one to save me. When I was bit by the vamp, I didn't even fight back. Do you know why? Because, when I got home tonight again, I was going to do something, stupid. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I was breaking inside. When I saw Rapheal, I no longer wanted to do that. Myrnin, I asked myself this question constantly… could you answer it for me? Please? And… make sure to do it truthfully." He nodded. "I… whenever I thought about you I'd ask myself, ' Did he really love me?' And my answer to myself was 'no, he didn't. If he really did love you would he forget you so… easily?' Myrnin of Conwy, do you love me?" I whispered, afraid of the horrid word 'no' being spoken._

 _"Clarissa, I love you. I love you so, so much… And I hate myself for what I put you through. I shall never forgive myself but do you forgive me?" I lent upwards and kissed him. He kissed back with all the love he could muster, and my arms soon flung upwards to his neck, holding on as if nothing else mattered in the world… I was with the man I loved, and he loved me back!_

 _"What the hell is going on here?" I heard a cold voice demand behind us._

 _ **Oh, I forgot to say, or did I say it? Lemme just check… Aha! Alas, I did not!**_

 _ **Me: This chapter is dedicated to ClaireBear99! Remember guys, I do not own any of these characters (except from Rapheal who I haven't described yet! Agh. That'll be next chapter… I promise! 3)**_

 _ **Oliver: Remember to R &R! If you do not, I will burn Myrnin's lab down…**_

 _ **Myrnin: Why is it always me who gets punished if no one R &R'S!  
**_

_**Me: Oh, shush, you two. Remember, I can just kill you Oliver… *smiles***_

 _ **Oliver: You will do no such thing!**_

 _ **Me: Oh, really? *runs to computer***_

 _ **Anyways, do you think I should continue with Clyrnin or go to Clane… Personally, I'd prefer to continue with Clyrnin because… they're made for each over! Anyways, the next chapter should be up within a day or two… Love ya!**_

 _ **-Jess xxx**_


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating!**

 **I've been ill for most of this week so far – I've been unable to update anything! Guys, hopefully, I can publish the next chapter tomorrow!**

 **-Jess**

 **Oliver: Aww, come on Jess… you are writing it rn. Have hope, guys!  
Amelie: Ignore Oliver… He just wishes for Jess to publish this faster…!  
Myrnin: **_**Founder,**_ **what have you done with my slippers?  
Amelie: I do not know… ask Claire.**

 **Me: Cya guys, Sorry for not updating!**


	4. Oliver?

_**Me: Oh, hello there!**_ _ **You're still reading this? Thanks! Sorry for not updating sooner... But I had some '**_ _ **business' to attend to with**_ _ **Myrnin's vampire bunny slippers!**_

 _ **Myrnin: … what did you do to my slippers? *eyes go crimson***_

 _ **Me: I- uh, no, Oliver (!) burnt your slippers! Honest... I saw him do it.**_

 _ **Oliver: I did not... She lies, Myrnin. I'm not even in**_ _ **the story yet! How do you think that makes me feel! You can't have a Morganville Vampires' story without Oliver...**_

 _ **Me: *rolls eyes* Oliver, if you had waited, I was going to add you in this chapter but... It depends how I feel now... OOoohh, guys, who do you think**_ _ **interrupted them? Who do you think bit Claire… Even I don't know and I write the story! I go with the flow, ya know? Hmm… let me think, now. I need to think of who will interrupt them… Shane? Florian? Nah… lets stir things up!**_  
 _ **Oliver: Remember, boring ol' Jessica doesn't own any of these MV characters (except for some)**_

 _ **They all belong to the Goddess, Rachel Caine! Hmm… I need a plan to take over Morganville, but that damned Amelie…**_

 _ **Amelie: Yes?**_

 _ **Oliver: Uh, nothing…**_

 _ **Amelie: That's what I thought….**_

 _ **Anyway, on the Hogwarts Express (through Platform 9 ¾) to the story! Choo, choo!**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ ***Insert line here***_

 _Claire's Point Of View_

 _Previously…_

 _never forgive myself but do you forgive me?" I lent upwards and kissed him. He kissed back with all the love he could muster, and my arms soon flung upwards to his neck, holding on as if nothing else mattered in the world… I was with the man I loved, and he loved me back!_

" _What the hell is going on here?" I heard a cold voice demand behind us._

 _ **Now…**_

 _I glanced upwards and towards the, ah, intruder. My eyes widened when I noticed who it was…_

" _Dad?" I asked weakly, "I thought you were dead! They all told me – they all said that you and Myr… that you and Myr were burnt alive!" I burst out into tears, remembering that dreadful night when I was told…_

 _*Flashback!*_

" _Clarissa, it's me. Oliver…_ _ ***Wait, are you seriously making me the bad guy in this story, Jess! I thought that we had an agreement! Jeeze, your worse than Amelie… oh, I know what you're going to do! I hope it's good….***_ _We have some, some bad news. I- Your fathers and Myrnins body… they were found… dead. They were burnt alive, by Amelie… I'm- I'm very sorry…" He said and looked up towards me._

" _What?" I asked weakly, my voice distraught… "But he promised me, Oliver! He said he'd find me, that- oh god, what do I do?" I felt my knees buckle beneath me and was caught in Oliver's arms._

 _ ***guys! Did you ever wonder what made Oliver so… evil? Did you just assume that it was his nature..? What if it was because a certain Clarissa broke his heart…?***_

 _He looked into my eyes, and I saw a new emotion in them I never thought I'd see again… love._

 _He lent in towards me and kissed me, setting fireworks off in my body. God, he was a good kisser… but wait. No! Myrnin…_

" _Oliver, I- I can't do this right now. I'm so sorry, but I'll never be the person you deserve… Look at me! For gosh sake, If it weren't for me I'm sure Myrnin and Father would be alive right now! You- you deserve someone better than me… I- you… we… Oh god, I- im such a wreck… Oliver, you deserve so much better…"_

 ***Jessica… did you seriously make me in love with Claire… you… you did, didn't you! I'm Oliver Cromwell! Not some love sick puppy! Now everyone is going to pity me... I will destroy you!***

*flashback over!*

" _Sweety, we never died… What. Are. You. Doing. With. Myrnin... He's a vampire… you hunt vampires!" He said, striding closer to me but I just backed away. I looked up to Myrnin and saw the hurt in his eyes. I didn't tell him… Damn._

" _Dad, get away… Please. You already got one of your 'cronies' to kill me! You say that you're my father but… no! You want me dead! You know what, 'dad', I already tried… what you 'died' I was distraught! Just… just leave me alone!" I screamed. Now no longer afraid someone would find out who or what I am, I ran faster than any vampire could. When I finally stopped I somehow ended in Common Grounds… to see a curious Oliver looking up at me… Then his eyes widened, and he whispered, "Clarissa? Is that… is that you?" I nodded, and he hugged my tightly._

" _We all thought you were dead… I always knew… I knew you were alive!"_

" _Oli, I don't know what to do!" I said, bursting into tears again. He looked at me with concern, picked me up, and placed me down into his chair._


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello there! How y'all doing?**

 **Who likes the Mortal Instruments series? #Malec *Spoilers* I couldn't stop crying at the final book…. They bloody well killed Raphael… He was one of my favorites (the other being Magnus, duh) I just… just because of a debt owed to Magnus… I just want to cry so much… ):.. anyways… I might add Raphael to this in memory of him, you know? He totally did not deserve to die...**

 **R.I.P Raphael… he was a good man( or vamp )**

 **I suppose I really do need to apologize for not updating sooner but I have been busy…!**

 **Oliver: Well, remember Jessica doesn't own any of the MV characters (minus a few)..!**

 **Previously…**

" _Oli, I don't know what to do!"_

 _ **Now!**_

 _After I had finished sobbing, I glanced upwards to see Oliver still cradling me in his arms… his wonderful, sweet- woah. Slow down there. Am i… no… just, slow down. Noting my confused look, he asked, "Clarissa, what's on your mind? I'm here for you. I always *HP: Snape* will be there for you."_

" _Always," I said. " And I, you. It's just, I was attacked by my own father! Who does that… firstly, he killed my mother, beat us…" I said, and I saw Olivers' face turn from concern to horror. "He killed my brother. My brother!" I suddenly laughed manically, my emotions just raging through my body. Because when I'm angry, I laugh. It just happens. "Well, I need-" I was suddenly cut off from the amazing feeling of Oliver's soft lips on mine. I responded back eagerly, because, God, I love this man. I wanted Oliver and not Myrnin. Oliver was always there for me… but Myrnin wasn't._

" _Un, dau, tri, pedwar…" I spoke against his lips, softly counting down in Welsh. "Aku cinta kamu, Oliver." I pulled back for air, gasping in every lungful that filled my body… every atom lost into the heavily beating heart of mine. Oliver raised his head and looked up to me; it was a look that made me flush. There was so much love in it, mixed with exasperation and pride and despair. It was an unguarded look, and it made me full of so much love knowing it was directed towards me. Gosh, what this man did to me._

" _Oliver, i- I need to go to the Glass House and explain everything to them… my past. Do you want to be there…?" I asked, avoiding his eyes._

" _Of course I do. I want to know you, Clarissa. I really and truly do." He said, picking me up bridal style and opened a Portal into the Glass House. I heard the slow strum of Michael's guitar stop when he, Eve and Shane looked up to see us. Oliver sat me down on the couch *is that what they say in America?* and plonked himself down next to me. Eve and Michael just seemed stuck with shock whilst Shane had a permanent scowl on his face._

" _Guys, there's something I've been hiding from you… You see, I well… I'm actually around 600 years old…" Ignoring their surprised gasps I continued…_

The date was 14th February, 1511. A highly attractive woman, of the name Hannah, just gave birth to a little girl, Clarissa and a boy, Raphael. She had her father's eyes, hair, and her mother's tiny, fragile body. Everyone fought the pair, Hannah, and John, inseparable. But nobody knew of my father's violent and drunk ways. He would beat Hannah, even when told that she was pregnant… and when poor little Clarissa (without her brother, the father had given him to a woman, for he couldn't dream of having two children, he hated the idea!) grew up, he would beat Clarissa and Hannah, and little Clarissa got it the worst, as she was a witch. Unable to cope with her father drunken and violent ways, she soon took solace in Raphael (but she had no idea that they were twins, yet!) Eventually, John found them and took Raphael away, punishing Clarissa for falling in love with the boy who owned the shop in the corner… but unbeknownst to him, Clarissa was pregnant, a little boy… When he was born, Paul proposed to Clarissa, and she accepted. The mayor, Bishop, soon heard of this engagement and was very unhappy… He sent his daughter, Amelie, to take Clarissa and to kill Paul.

It was a horrible day… they came for us, dead at night. They killed Paul, and I will never forget his tortured screams echoing through my head, making me feel something I had never felt in a long time: Anger… They took me to the prison, and when I gave birth to my little, beautiful boy… they killed him. They made me watch as they drowned my little boy, with a bucket of water. Poor little Paul (named after his father) kicked and thrashed around but to no avail. I watched as they pulled my little babies lifeless body out of the water, and they took him away from me… They came back, with some food… and I was ravenous. Once I had eaten, they would torture me for days on end…

One day I escaped. My magic was more… dominant. I left and soon found myself to be in this strange building. It was his home… I soon escaped. Again.

I then found out that Raphael was my twin brother… then I was told by somebody he was killed.

Then I went to somebody's house. I was told he is the greatest scientist of all time… they were right. Soon when I knocked on Myrnins' door, and he answered, I well… I fell in love. Again. But I was scared because last time I fell in love they died and I don't think I could cope with losing someone again, not so soon after my little boy…

When it came time for me to leave, I left. But not after some… words. When I moved down the road from him, Oliver came in. He told me… he told me that my father and Myrnin were killed in a fire started by Amelie… but it wasn't Amelie who started it… it was my father. I was happy that my father died yet struck with grief over Myrnin. So I tried and failed, to kill myself. But Raphael saved me. He always saved me. So now here I am… sitting here.

" _Clarissa, not Claire. And you're what… 700 years old? Why did you never tell us! Why did you lie?!" Shane shouted, causing me to flinch back. "Are we not reliable enough for you? I thought I knew-"_

" _That's enough!" Oliver interrupted, absolutely fuming. "Can you not see how lost Claire is, Shane! Just look at her! Why do you think she never told you… because she knew that you would react like this!" I stood up, ignoring Eve and Michaels pitiful glares, and stormed away._

 _I told them EVERYTHING about me and this is what I get? They hate me because of this… I just kept running until I stopped, out of breath. When I looked around I saw I was in the Founders' square. Goody. Looks like Im paying Amelie a visit then. I stepped up the stairs, straight to the front desk. Wilson..? James? Aha! That's it… "Bizzie, could you tell Amelie that Clarissa Austin wants to see her. I can assure you that she will be most… delighted." He nodded his head, picked up the phone, and told me to 'head straight up.'_

 _ **Amelie's Point Of View.**_

 _Well, well, well…_

 _It seems she's back from the dead. I frowned, why is Claire here?_

" _What do you want, Claire? Can you not see that I'm busy? I have an appointment to keep, so hurry up." I icily demanded._

" _I'm here for the appointment. Clarissa, at your service." I faltered. How could I have been so blind! She looks just like her mother, my good friend._

" _My son, Amelie. Where is he? Because I know for a fact that Bishop hid him from m-"_

" _Your son is Francois." I told her, returning to my paperwork._

" _F-Francois?" She whispered to herself. "Let me visit his cell, Amelie. Please?"_

" _Fine… but you have 1 hour."_

 _ **Claire's Point Of View.**_

 _Francois is my son… It's a beautiful name, but I don't think I would have chosen it for him…_

 _Francois, Francois, Francois._

 _I sat down on my chair, just taking in every single detail of my boys' face… his beautiful face. I just looked and stared at him._

 _My son._

 _Mine, Mine, Mine._

 _My little boy… My. Little. Boy. All grown up, now._

 _ **Mine.**_

" _What do you want, Claire." He purred. I never noticed before, but even his voice is beautiful. Call me biased…_

" _Now… that's no way to speak to your mother, is it? Francois… such a beautiful name. You look just like Paul, your father. Did you know, I watched them as they drowned you. You were so, so little. But my Gosh I loved you. Bishop took you away from me for 500 years… 500 long, painful, years. All those years and I thought you were dead. And now you're here, another instrument, another_ _ **toy,**_ _used by Bishop in his_ _ **grand**_ _scheme…" Tears are now streaming down my face, falling onto my clothes and soaking them._

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Me: Have I moved to fast? I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Another one will be up in a week, or 5 days… whenever I feel like it, really.**_

 _ **Oliver: I knew you couldn't resist me, Jess. I'm better than Myrnin.**_

 _ **Me: No, no you're not. I only made her go with you because I pitied you… And I'm making a new character in the next series who Myrnin goes with so ha!**_

 _ **Myrnin: Yeah, wait, what… She chose the dog! Geez, has she no taste?**_

 _ **Me: Anyway, remember to Rate And Review otherwise I will burn Myrnins lab down… and Common Grounds.**_


End file.
